toskamfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dragon Age
Duchowy spadkobierca serii Baldur's Gate. Przenosimy się do zamieszkiwanego przez ludzi, elfy i krasnoludy królestwa Ferelden, uczestnicząc w epickiej, wielowątkowej przygodzie.thumb|Logo GryDragon Age: Początek to gra cRPG stworzona w całości przez studio BioWare. Dla kanadyjskiego dewelopera projekt ten stanowi powrót do korzeni, po tym, jak w 1998 roku firma zasłynęła w świecie kultowym Baldur’s Gate, a potem wsławiła się w gatunku role-playing takimi dziełami, jak Neverwinter Nights, Knights of the Old Republic czy Mass Effect. Akcja Początku przenosi nas do umiejscowionego na kontynencie Thedas królestwa Ferelden. Kraina ta, zamieszkiwana przez ludzi, elfy i krasnoludy, stała się obiektem ataku Plagi, zarazy złożonej z najrozmaitszych potworów pod dowództwem potężnego arcydemona. By ochronić ludność przed złem, do obrony Ferelden zaangażowano obdarzonych szczególnymi cechami bohaterów zwanych Szarymi Strażnikami. W trakcie zabawy ofiarowana jest nam szansa dołączenia do tego ugrupowania, tak by móc następnie stanąć do walki z szerzącym się złem. Tryb dla pojedynczego gracza zapewnia okołothumb|Screen 60-100 godzin zabawy, a ponadto przewidziano możliwość pobierania rozszerzeń typu DLC. Jednym z najciekawszych elementów Dragon Age jest konieczność dokonywania wyborów i myślenia o ich konsekwencjach. Prawie każde zlecone zadanie oferuje nam wiele zróżnicowanych rozwiązań, a podejmowane decyzje nie tylko kształtują głównego bohatera, ale również wpływają na świat gry. Niejednokrotnie musimy także wybierać pomiędzy dwoma niezbyt optymistycznymi wariantami. Przykładowo, napotkanego w trakcie podróży opętanego chłopca możemy własnoręcznie zamordować lub zezwolić na poświęcenie życia innej osoby celem uratowania jego duszy. Inny z istotnych elementów Początku, dialogi, zrealizowano podobnie do rozmów toczonych w grze Mass Effect, z zachowaniem specyficznej mimiki bohaterów oraz szerokiego wachlarza opcji dialogowych. Nie zapomniano przy tym o wzbogaceniu wypowiedzi szerokim słownictwem (łącznie w Dragon Age pada 900 tys. słów) oraz podłożeniu głosów pierwszo i drugoplanowym postaciom. Do tego celu w angielskiej wersji zaangażowano ponad 140 aktorów, a w polskiej ponad stu. Wzorem wielu innych gier role-playing zabawę rozpoczynamy od samodzielnego wykreowania głównego bohatera. Ustalamy jego rasę, płeć oraz klasę (wojownik, łotrzyk, mag), jak również wybieramy wariant jego pochodzenia. W tym ostatnim przypadku decydujemy pomiędzy sześcioma historiami początkowymi, takimi jak miejski elf, człowiek szlachcic, magin czy krasnolud plebejusz. To w jaki sposób rozpocznie się przygoda znajduje swoje odzwierciedlenie w dalszych etapach rozgrywki, złożonych z eksploracji krainy fantasy, rozmów z napotkanymi osobami i walk przy użyciu tradycyjnej broni białej oraz magii. Starcia z przeciwnikami odbywają się w czasie rzeczywistym, jednak autorzy Dragon Age ''wzorem swych poprzednich dzieł oddali do naszej dyspozycji system aktywnej pauzy. Gra cechuje się mimo wszystko stosunkowo wysokim poziomem trudności, gdyż odnoszenie kolejnych zwycięstw związane jest z koniecznością umiejętnego dobierania i używania różnorakich umiejętności, talentów oraz zaklęć. Dowodzona przez nas drużyna w danym momencie maksymalnie może składać się z czterech postaci, którym możemy wydawać stosowne rozkazy lub programować ich skrypty zachowań, zezwalając w ten sposób na prowadzenie działań bez ingerencji z naszej strony. W skład zespołu mogą wejść ciekawe osobowości, między innymi zawodowy zabójca Zevran, wiedźma Morrigan, qunari Sten czy templariusz Alistair. Nieaktywni bohaterowie czekają na swoją szansę w obozie i w tymże miejscu możemy również poprawiać z nimi swoje relacje (wysłuchanie ich historii, przekazywanie prezentów itp.). Ciekawostką jest możliwość przygarnięcia chowańca, a mianowicie bojowego psa Mabari. Świat gry możemy oglądać na dwa zasadnicze sposoby, a mianowicie z perspektywy trzeciej osoby lub w tradycyjnym rzucie izometrycznym, przywodzącym na myśl klasyki gatunku (serie ''Baldur's Gate czy Icewind Dale). Producent duży nacisk położył na zapewnienie szczegółowości i unikalnego wyglądu każdej z odwiedzanych głównych lokacji, wśród których nie zabrakło miasta Denerim, lasu Brecilian, krasnoludzkiej twierdzy Orzammar, wieży magów czy elfickich ruin. Otoczenie jest częściowo interaktywne, a zabawę dodatkowo uatrakcyjnia realistyczna gra cieni i świateł.